


Днищенские порошки

by Dr_Dormouse, WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Raft (Video Game), SOMA (Video Game), Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen, Humorous Ending, Rhyming, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dormouse/pseuds/Dr_Dormouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Малый сет малых стихотворных форм (порошков) о подводных невзгодах главных героев. И тех, кто за них играет.С иллюстрациями.5 штук.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Днищенские порошки

  
подводный город мне напомнил  
бардак лечебницу и морг  
в кавычках кто б писал названье  
восторг

  
плыви своей дорогой сталкер  
нахмурясь райли приказал  
я просто музыку поставил  
металл

  
мой плот с полудня жрет акула  
опять берется за свое  
на вот теперь мое попробуй  
копье

  
очнулся саймон отдышался  
и заорал что было сил  
себя случайно на рутрекер  
залил

  
хотя survival horror SOMA  
я б там остался насовсем  
там лучше чем на днище моря  
проблем

**Author's Note:**

> Стыд-то какой, пояснения к порошкам. Внимание, спойлеры:  
> 1\. Подводный город Rapture в Bioshock в русском переводе называется "Восторг"  
> 2\. Сталкер - огромная зубастая рыба в Subnautica, которая обожает тащить металлические обломки к себе в гнездо. Фраза "Иди своей дорогой, сталкер" - относительно крылатая реплика NPC из S.T.A.L.K.E.R.  
> 3\. Брюс - акула, которая регулярно подплывает к плоту в Raft, чтобы слегка уменьшить его площадь. Респавнится после убийства, хоть всего копьем истыкай.  
> 4\. Одна из главных фичей мира игры SOMA - возможность копировать и перезаливать разум человека на всякие носители.  
> 5\. Это был тяжелый год.


End file.
